musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Albano Carrisi
thumb|Albano Carrisi (2007) Albano Carrisi (* 20. Mai 1943 in Cellino San Marco, Brindisi) ist ein italienischer Sänger. Sein Künstlername ist Al Bano. Bekannt wurde er durch seine Auftritte im Duo mit seiner ehemaligen Frau Romina Power. Die Anfänge Aus einer Bauernfamilie stammend, brach er mit 17 Jahren seine Schule ab und entschied sich, nach Mailand auszuwandern, wo er anfangs erst Arbeit als Hilfsarbeiter, dann als Kellner und später als Metallarbeiter fand. Während er in einem Restaurant arbeitete, welches von Persönlichkeiten aus dem Showbusiness viel besucht wurde, bekam er dank eines Demo-Tapes die Möglichkeit, in den Celentano-Clan einzutreten. Er nahm seine erste Platte La Strada auf, ein Cover von Gene Pitney aus dem Jahre 1965, und begann sich als Sänger im Rahmenprogramm der Auftritte von Adriano Celentano in Szene zu setzen, ohne dabei jedoch seine Arbeit aufzugeben. Im Herbst 1965 nahm er an der Vor-Veranstaltung für das Sanremo-Festival teil. Dort machte er sich, obwohl er nicht gewann, bemerkbar: Er wurde von Voce del Padrone unter Vertrag genommen, die ihn beim Festival delle Rose 1966 im Duett mit Pino Donaggio auftreten ließen mit dem Lied Quando il sole chiude gli occhi, geschrieben von Donaggio. Er debütierte auch im Fernsehen bei Settevoci, einer Varieté- und Musik-Show, moderiert und durchgeführt von Pippo Baudo, wo er es schaffte, vier Wochen in Folge die Applaus-Abstimmung zu gewinnen. Die Ermittlung des Siegers erfolgte durch ein Gerät, die die Stärke des Applauses des Publikums im Saal ermittelte. In einer der ausgestrahlten Sendungen stellte er Io di notte vor, eine seiner Kompositionen, angereichert mit einem Hauch Blues, die das Interesse der italienischen Schlagersängerin Milva weckte. Daraus machte sie später ihre eigene Version. Die ersten Erfolge 1967 erreichte er seinen ersten großen Erfolg: Das Lied Nel sole, Finalist in dem von der staatlichen Medienanstalt RAI veranstalteten Wettbewerb Sommerhit des Jahres, erreicht die erste Position in den Verkaufscharts der Schallplatten mit 45 Umdrehungen pro Minute. Seine Stimme, ausgestattet mit einer enormen Klangbreite, brachte ihn ins Rampenlicht und verschaffte ihm große Anerkennung von Publikum und Presse, die schon von einem zweiten Claudio Villa sprachen. Nel sole wurde auch der Titel eines Filmes, in dem Al Bano als Hauptdarsteller auftritt, ebenso wie eine junge Kollegin: Romina Power. Zwischen den beiden entstand eine Liebesbeziehung, die später trotz des Einspruchs beider Familien in einer Hochzeit münden sollte. Es erschienen die Singles L’oro del mondo und Il ragazzo che sorride, letzteres mit einem Text von Mikis Theodorakis, der von den tragischen Ereignissen des Amtsantritts des Colonnelli-Regime in Griechenland um 1967 inspiriert ist. 1968 nahm er zum ersten Mal beim eigentlichen Sanremo-Festival mit La siepe teil, das den Sonderpreis der Jury erhält. 1969 gewann er die Sommerhit-Competition mit dem Lied Pensando a te. Die Blütephase von 1970–1991 Am 26. Juli 1970 heiratete er Romina Power, Tochter des berühmten Schauspielers Tyrone Power. Aus der Ehe gingen vier Kinder hervor: Cristel, geboren 1985, Romina Jr., geboren 1987, Yari, geboren 1973 und die älteste Tochter Ylenia, geboren 1970, die seit 1994 offiziell als vermisst gilt. Mit Romina hatte Al Bano bereits begonnen, seine Musik-Karriere zu teilen. 1969 nahm er mit ihr '' cori di Acqua di mare'' und 1970 Storia di due innamorati auf. 1975 veröffentlichten sie Dialogo und 1976 nehmen sie mit We’ll live it all again am Grand Prix Eurovision de la Chanson teil. Mit dem Vertragsabschluss beim kleinen Plattenlabel Baby-Records, Anfang der 80er, begann die erfolgreichste Zeit ihrer Karriere. Sie produzierten im Münchner Union-Studio ihre größten Hits. Sharazan, Felicità, Tu, soltanto tu, sind mittlerweile Evergreens. 1982 erreichten sie mit Felicità den zweiten Rang beim Sanremo-Festival. Sie gewannen das Festival 1984 mit Ci sarà und 1985 traten sie erneut beim Grand Prix mit Magic oh magic auf. Weitere Erfolge erreichten sie 1987: Nostalgia canaglia, Dritter in Sanremo, und Libertà. Es folgte Cara terra mia, wieder Dritter in Sanremo 1989. Zwei Jahre später, 1991, trat das Duo beim Festival mit Oggi sposi auf. 1996 kehrt Al Bano mit dem Lied È la mia vita zu seiner Karriere als Solokünstler zurück. Danach folgten mit Verso il sole 1997 und Ancora in volo 1999 weitere Veröffentlichungen ohne Romina. Privatleben 1999 ließ er sich von seiner Frau Romina scheiden. Mit seiner neuen Lebensgefährtin, der Fernsehmoderatorin Loredana Lecciso, mit der er von 2001 bis November 2005 zusammenlebte, hat er zwei Kinder. Er bezeichnet sich als praktizierender Katholik.Boycott Italian Superstar Vocalist Al Bano Carrisi, Queers United, 4. Februar 2009 Die Beziehung mit dem Medien-„Phänomen“ Lecciso brachte ihn in letzter Zeit oft ins Fernsehen und in die Klatschspalten – auch oftmals gegen seinen Willen. Es ging sogar so weit, dass er einen Berichterstatter der Sendung La vita in diretta mit einem Faustschlag niederschlug. Er nahm an der dritten Staffel der Reality-Show von Raidue, L’isola dei famosi (dt. Insel der Berühmten), teil, aber während er auf Samanà war, erklärte seine Lebensgefährtin, ihn verlassen zu wollen und dabei die beiden Kinder mitzunehmen. Er verließ als Konsequenz unverzüglich in der Folge vom 19. Oktober 2005 freiwillig die Show. Das Thema Lecciso sowie die Teilnahme bei der Reality-Show, hat zweifellos dazu beigetragen, die Popularität von Al Bano in Italien wieder anzukurbeln, der in den letzten Jahren die Gunst des Publikums nicht auf sich ziehen konnte – vielleicht auch wegen seiner musikalischen Wege, die seine starke Stimme oftmals nicht würdig genug miteinbezogen. Er erbte von Vater Don Carmelo die Winzerei Azienda Vinicola Tenute Al Bano Carrisi, mit Sitz in dem bereits berühmten Stadtviertel Curtipitrizzi von Cellino San Marco. Dabei nutzte er stets seine Kenntnisse in den Bereichen Marketing und Winzerei um daraus ein bekanntes Markenzeichen zu machen. Der berühmteste Wein ist der Don Carmelo, benannt in Erinnerung an seinen Vater. Das Unternehmen läuft bereits auch als namhafte Pizzeria und als Landhotel. In den letzten Jahren ist er sehr oft auf seinem Weingut, das er gedeihen lassen möchte, und so schloss er sich dem Projekt von Massimo Ferrarese an, Präsident des Dachverbandes der Industrie in Brindisi, an, der durch Sponsoring die Basketballmannschaft Brindisis und damit auch den guten Namen der Stadt wieder nach oben befördern möchte. Die Winzerei von Al Bano wirbt seit 2005 auf den Trikots des aufstrebenden Zweitligisten. Al Bano heute Im November 2006 brachte der italienische Verlag Mondadori eine Autobiografie mit dem Titel È la mia vita (dt. Es ist mein Leben) heraus, welches Al Bano gemeinsam mit Roberto Allegri schrieb. Kurios ist die Entscheidung, darin nicht von seinen Lebensgefährtinnen Romina und Loredana zu erzählen. Für sie hat er im Buch zwei leere Seiten reserviert. 2007 nahm er wieder am Sanremo-Festival teil. Mit dem Lied Nel perdono, wie viele andere Lieder von Sohn Yari und Renato Zero geschrieben, platzierte er sich auf dem zweiten Rang hinter dem Sieger Simone Cristicchi. Das Verschwinden von Tochter Ylenia Einen großen Schicksalsschlag im Leben von Al Bano Carrisi und seiner Frau Romina stellte 1994 das plötzliche und unerwartete Verschwinden ihrer ältesten Tochter Ylenia dar. Zuletzt wurde die damals 24-jährige im französischen Viertel von New Orleans (USA) gesichtet. Die Eltern gaben damals eine Vermisstenanzeige auf; diverse Medien aus Italien und den USA berichteten wochenlang darüber. Die Ehe von Al Bano und Romina wurde durch diesen Schock auf eine harte Probe gestellt, die sie nicht bestand. Noch vor der Trennung und späteren Scheidung veröffentlichte das Paar das Album Emozionale mit vielen Anspielungen auf das rätselhafte Verschwinden ihrer Tochter. Besonders die Single Dammi un segno (dt. Gib mir ein Zeichen) gibt Einblicke in das Gefühlschaos der Eltern. Bis heute ist der Verbleib von Ylenia Carrisi ungeklärt. Zunächst war von einer Entführung die Rede. Die Eltern wandten sich im italienischen Fernsehen 1994 sogar an mögliche Entführer und boten ein Lösegeld an, was allerdings ohne ernstzunehmende Ergebnisse blieb. Ein Gerücht, das sich allerdings über die ganzen Jahre nie aus der Welt räumen ließ, ist eine mögliche Flucht Ylenias vor ihren Eltern. So wollen Augenzeugen die Tochter angeblich bereits in Norditalien, Österreich, den USA und der Dominikanischen Republik gesehen haben. Konkrete Hinweise gab es aber bis dahin keine. Bekräftigt wird das Gerücht durch den bekannten Drogenkonsum von Ylenia und ihr zuletzt sehr angespanntes Verhältnis zu Vater Al Bano. 2005 konfrontierte man Al Bano in einer Livesendung im italienischen Fernsehen mit Informationen, die die bekannte spanische Journalistin Lydia Lorenzo erfahren haben will. Demnach sei Tochter Ylenia noch am Leben und hätte sich in Santo Domingo (Dominikanische Republik) niedergelassen. Kontakt zu ihrer Familie wünsche sie keinen. Al Bano stritt noch in der Sendung den Wahrheitsgehalt wutentbrannt ab und verließ das Studio vor laufenden Kameras, den Tränen nahe. Dennoch ließ diese Geschichte den Eltern keine Ruhe, was zu einem allerdings ergebnislosen Treffen (so zumindest die offizielle Version) mit Lorenzo führte. Noch im gleichen Jahr erklärte Romina Power, dass sie überzeugt davon sei, dass ihre Tochter Ylenia noch am Leben sei und sie eines Tages zurückkehren werde. Al Bano hingegen glaubt an eine andere Theorie. In einem Interview gab er bekannt, dass er glaube, dass seine Tochter Suizid begangen habe. Ein Sicherheitsbeamter will 1994 ein Mädchen gesehen haben, das sich offenbar unter Drogeneinfluss im Mississippi ertränkt habe. Laut der Aussage des Augenzeugen soll es sich hierbei um Ylenia Carrisi gehandelt haben. Albano sagte hierzu: „Jemand hatte ihr leichtsinnig Haschisch angeboten. Haschisch war für sie das Symbol von Freiheit, das Symbol ihres Kampfes gegen die bürgerliche Gesellschaft geworden. Ylenia hat schreckliches Leid erlebt. Ihre Liebe zu Reeves Gabrels, dem Gitarristen der Gruppe Tin Machine, ist auf dramatische und paradoxe Weise zu Ende gegangenHeim und Welt, Ausgabe 25, 2005, Seite 7. Etwas ist in ihr für immer zusammengebrochen. Nach dieser traumatischen Erfahrung hat sie niemandem und an nichts mehr geglaubt. Für Ylenia war alles zum Wegwerfen: Ihre amerikanischen Wurzeln, die guten Schulen und die finanzielle Sicherheit. In einer Phase ihres Lebens wollte sie alle Privilegien los werden. Sie war wie eine utopistische Revolutionärin, die das Schicksal der Menschheit auf den Kopf stellen will. In den letzten Monaten ihres Lebens war es zwischen mir und ihr zu großem Streit gekommen. Ich sah, dass sie ihr Leben wegwarf. Doch wir haben uns immer respektiert. Wir waren uns so ähnlich“. Erwähnenswertes Die Songs Sharazan sowie Felicità sind 1982 auch auf Deutsch in einer Coverversion veröffentlicht worden; letzteres von Conny & Jean. 1999 gewann Al Bano einen Plagiatsprozess gegen Michael Jackson, weil dieser weite Passagen aus Al Banos Lied "I cigni di Balaka" für den Hit "Will You Be There" benutzt hatte.Michael Jackson klaut bei Al Bano, Spiegel, 12. Mai 1999Gericht: Hit "Will you be there" des Popstars ist ein Plagiat, Rhein-Zeitung, 12. Mai 1999 Diskografie * 2010 - The great Italian songbook * 2009 - L'amore è sempre amore * 2008 - Dai il meglio di te, feat Massimo Ferrarese * 2007 - Cercami nel cuore della gente * 2006 - Il mio Sanremo * 2005 - Le radici del cielo * 2004 - La mia Italia * 2002 - Carrisi canta Caruso * 2001 - Canto al sole * 1999 - Volare * 1999 - Grazie * 1999 - Ancora in volo * 1997 - Concerto classico * 1997 - Verso il sole * 1996 - Ancora zugabe (mit Romina Power) * 1995 - Emozionale (mit Romina Power) * 1993 - Notte e giorno (mit Romina Power) * 1991 - Vincerai (mit Romina Power) * 1990 - Natale (mit Romina Power) * 1990 - Fotografia di un mom... (mit Romina Power) * 1989 - Fragile (mit Romina Power) * 1988 - Ieri e oggi (compilazion 1967–1974 mit Romina Power) * 1987 - Libertà! (mit Romina Power) * 1987 - Caro caro amore (compilazion 1967–1974) * 1986 - Sempre sempre (mit Romina Power) * 1984 - Effetto amore (mit Romina Power) * 1982 - Che angelo sei (mit Romina Power) * 1982 - Felicità (mit Romina Power) * 1981 - Sharazan (mit Romina Power) * 1979 - Aria pura (mit Romina Power) * 1978 - 1978 (mit Romina Power) * 1975 - Dialogo (Atto 1) (mit Romina Power) * 1974 - Antologia * 1972 - 1972 * 1970 - A cavallo di due stili * 1969 - Pensando a te * 1968 - Il ragazzo che sorride * 1967 - Nel sole Weblinks * Albano Carrisi - Offizielle Seite (in Italienisch) * * Al Bano & Romina Power Fanseite * Al Bano & Romina Power Fanseite (Russland) * Filmographie und Photogalerie Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Teilnehmer am Eurovision Song Contest Kategorie:Popmusiker Kategorie:Popsänger Kategorie:Italienischer Musiker Kategorie:Geboren 1943 Kategorie:Mann cs:Albano Carrisi en:Albano Carrisi eo:Al Bano es:Al Bano fi:Albano Carrisi fr:Al Bano he:אלבנו קאריזי hr:Al Bano hu:Albano Carrisi it:Albano Carrisi lv:Albano Karrisi nl:Al Bano pl:Al Bano Carrisi ro:Al Bano ru:Аль Бано vi:Albano Carrisi Kategorie:Alle Artikel